


Run

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Gen, Implied Beastiality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Werewolf!Alphas, omega breeding, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: All you can do is run away from that place, hoping you never return.  Can you get away for good?





	Run

You ran as fast as you could.

You had no idea where you were, how long you’d been gone, or what was after you.  All you knew was the screams of the people you’d been trapped with, the threats of the men who’d been keeping you.

The way their eyes had glowed and their teeth had sharpened.

Everyone in the cages had been Omegas, like you.  You figured that was why you were all taken there, as all the men who were keeping you were Alphas.  You’d smelled that.

That and something else.

There was something wild about their scent, something you’d never experienced before.

That’s why you ran as soon as you had the chance.

The terror seeped through your veins as you ran, giving you the adrenaline rush you needed.  Trees caught on your clothes but you kept going, needing to get away from that place.

You finally found yourself on a road, a two-lane highway that you had no way of knowing anything about.  You ran along the road, hoping that you’d come across a sign or helpful driver.

What had to be a mile later, you heard a car on the road.  You slowed your run, eyes trying to find the headlights behind you.

When it came into view, you realized that the car was not going to help you.  It was the same pickup truck that had taken you in the first place, extra headlights mounted on top giving it away.  You ran back to the treeline, terror seeping into your veins.  You found a large tree with a branch hanging low enough that you could jump up and climb into the canopy above.  

Maybe they hadn’t seen you.  Maybe you’d be able to hide in the tree until they passed.

The truck stopped about five yards from where you’d disappeared into the treeline, men yelling and climbing out of the truck.

Your stomach dropped when the truck stopped and your heard clenched, sure that the strange Alpha men would find you.  You held your breath, as though that would help hide you better.  You couldn’t close your eyes, no matter how much you wished you could; you wanted to be ready if they found you.

The three men fanned out along the trees and you could just make out the guns in their hands.  They called to one another, shouting instructions and insisting that they find you.

You swear your heartbeat would be loud enough for them to hear, as it was the only thing you could hear.

If it hadn’t been so loud, you might have heard the rumbling of another car on the road.  You might have heard the silent way two of the evil men were stabbed and lowered quietly to the forest floor, unbeknownst to the leader who was headed straight for your tree.

Your eyes bore into the top of his head, willing him to turn away from you as he came closer.  His gun swept a wide circle in front of him as he walked, scenting the air carefully.  "I know she’s here, I can smell the bitch!“ he yelled, not getting a response from his (now deceased) friends.  

"Smell this, bitch,” you heard from another voice before someone attacked the evil man.  You watched as he was stabbed, his shotgun going off into the trees above, hitting nothing but leaves.  When he was finally still, a sob left your mouth.

You immediately covered your mouth with your hand, not wanting to be found by anyone, no matter if they’d killed the evil men or not.  Footsteps sounded beneath you as two shadows came to stand below your branch.

“Hey, sweetheart, we know you’re up there.  We’re not going to hurt you, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.”

You didn’t know what it was that made you believe the voice, but you did.  Slowly you climbed down, still on alert but heartbeat calming just a bit.  "Who are you?“ you asked, once your feet were on the ground.

One of the men, the taller one, held out his jacket for you to put on.  It was then that you realized your shirt was torn, dirty, and a little bit bloody from the weeks you’d been wearing it, locked in the cages.  You climbed into his jacket, inhaling the amazing scent of Alpha once it was securely around you. 

"My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean.  You’re safe now, they’re not going to hurt you again.”

You nodded, still unsure of why you trusted these strangers but knowing in your gut that he spoke the truth.  You followed as they took you to their car, helping you into the backseat.  You closed your eyes after you told them where you lived, letting them believe you were asleep.

“They weren’t just monsters, Dean,” the kind, taller man said.  "They were rapists.  Just wanted to breed those Omegas with pups while they were turned.  Disgusting.“

"Don’t worry, Sammy,” the other replied.  "We’ll make sure all of those Omegas get home safe.  I’ve already called Jody to come help.  Alex is going to come too, give them all once-overs to make sure there’s nothing wrong.“

Sam grunted, quiet now.  You dug your face into the seat of the car, tears spilling from your eyes.  You weren’t sure exactly what these men were talking about, but you could do nothing now but thank God that you’d been saved from that horrific place.


End file.
